tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Coldshot
A Navy brat, Coldshot grew up around boats and water. She also grew up around guns, learning to shoot at an early age. Before an accident, she swam like a fish, competed in swim meets. She is also a recognized participant in various fire arm competitions. In the Coast Guard she is considered a prime gunner, one guaranteed to put the rounds where they can do the most damage, and bring an end to the pursuit. Before and after the accident, she studied the martial art style known as Pekiti-Tirsia Kali, a fighting style that includes learning how to use edged weapons, impact weapons and bare hand techniques. She keeps her arms and legs covered, possibly a result of the accident. Specialized Training : Combat Lifesaver; Helicopter Engine Mechanic; Small Boat Engine Mechanic; Qualified Pilot: Small Boats; Qualified Expert : M-9 Beretta Model 92 9mm pistol; Sig Sauer P229 DAK .40 S&W pistol; M-16A2 5.56mm NATO Assault Rifle; M-4A1 5.56mm NATO Assault Rifle; Mk. 14 Mod. 1 7.62mm NATO Sage EBR Sniper Rifle; M-240G 7.62mm NATO Machine Gun; M107 Barret .50 cal. BMG Anti-Material Rifle; A.I. AS-50 .50 cal. BMG Heavy Sniper Rifle. Description :A tall woman is in your view. She is 5'10"/177.8 cm, putting her at eye level with more than a few male soldiers. An olive drab fatigue cap sits on her platinum blonde hair. Her hair is shiny, cropped close to her head. Her head is elegant, elfin, finely shaped. Her complexion is clear, porcelain. Delicate, upswept eyebrows reign over almond shaped eyes. Her eyes are bright, sapphire blue. Her face is triangular, a sharp chin and well defined cheekbones frame a pert nose and full lips. :She has a long, slender neck that slips into her uniform. She has on an Olive Drab flight suit, the zipper up to her neck. Each collar has the rank of Chief Petty Officer. Around her waist is a black web belt. Her feet are shod in black tactical boots, the legs of her flight suit bloused or tucked inside the boots History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: A Navy brat, Coldshot grew up around boats and water. She also grew up around guns, learning to shoot at an early age. Before an accident, she swam like a fish, competed in swim meets. She is also a recognized participant in various fire arm competitions. In the Coast Guard she is considered a prime gunner, one guaranteed to put the rounds where they can do the most damage, and bring an end to the pursuit. Before and after the accident, she studied the martial art style known as Pekiti-Tirsia Kali, a fighting style that includes learning how to use edged weapons, impact weapons and bare hand techniques. MUX History: Coldshot was aboard the Flagg during the G.I. Joe assault on the Decepticons' polar operations in 2011. Since 2013 she's operated out of the MacDill AFB in Florida. OOC Notes Logs 2011 * April 8 - Battle at the Consulate - A few Cobra operatives attempt to infiltrate the Cobra Consulate Building, closed by order of President Dunham. * April 26 - Portal Assault - Cobra forces have been ordered to take the Portal, Autobots and G.I. Joe stand in the way * August 1 - Battle at Al-Alawi - The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi. Players Coldshot was created and played by zephyriguana. Gallery References * Helicopter Interdiction Tactical Squadron Category:Characters Category:Coast Guard Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe reconnaissance Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists